Antarctica (Claire Ellsworth)
Antarctica '''(南極大陸 Nankyokutairiku) is a fan-made character for the anime series, '''Hetalia. She represents the southernmost continent, Antarctica. She is often called Terra Australis (メガラニカ Megaranika), and also the South Pole (南極 Nankyoku). She is given the human name, Claire Ellsworth '''(クレア エルスウォース''' Kurea Erusuwoosu). Attributes Appearance As one of the largest continents, she possesses a very tall height, being, even taller than America and almost as tall as Germany. She has ice/water-blue eyes which symbolizes the clean waters in Antarctica, pale skin, layered, greyish-lavender hair that reaches to her shoulders, and slightly large breasts that symbolizes the Transantarctic Mountains. As a child, she wears a dark grey hood that is slightly torn on the ends and her hair was shorter. She possesses a rather well-toned and curvy figure. She usually wears a dark, blue-green trench coat with a thick, white, furry collar, jet-black knickerbockers, and dark-brown boots. She often wears a black sweater, black, leather gloves, grey knickerbockers, black boots and a short, blue scarf with the Antarctic Treaty Emblem on is loosely tied on her neck. Personality and InterestsCategory:Continents Antarctica is a young woman with a personality just as cold as her continent's temperature. She never talks a lot, making her a very taciturn individual. She rarely or even never smiles, reflecting her cold and tough demeanor. But fortunately, she has a sweet and affectionate side to her too. She is clearly known to be a ''kuudere ''(a person cold and distant towards others but is initially sweet and affectionate inside.) She usually says ''che~tsu whenever she's bored or frustrated. She also has a bit of a laid-back personality and is not very active, only wanting to lie down on her continent's icy ground while staring at the sky, slack off during boredom, and also sit and watch the continent's wildlife all day. However, she is also abnormally strong and is very keen towards her surroundings, which helped her adapt to the environment she is in. She is shown to be very tomboyish. She is also shown to be abnormally strong against the cold. She is short-tempered and unsociable, especially around people she thinks is suspicious and a nuisance, which she considers as trouble. Yet, there are some times that she feels gloomy about not having people around her but fortunately, others understood her feelings of wanting to have friends. It takes a long time for her to warm up because she is already used to being alone. But when she met the other countries, she then thought of having a chance to become friends with them. She has a very mischievous personality, though she keeps it as a secret from the others, this shows that somehow, she has a playful and humorous side. It may not look like it, but she has a sweet tooth. She once nabbed an éclair from one of France's outlying bases on her continent without him noticing. She thought to herself, it was the best thing she ever tasted. RelationshipsCategory:AntarcticaCategory:Female Characters__FORCETOC__ '''Ukraine' Main Article: Ukraine COMING SOON. Russia Main Article: Russia COMING SOON. Belgium Main Article: Belgium COMING SOON. Trivia * Antarctica's birthday corresponds with the date of the Antarctic Treaty, December 1st. * Her creator is an artist from Deviantart and a user from Wikia. * Her surname, Ellsworth, is based on a subglacial lake, and a mountain in Antarctica, Lake Ellsworth, and Mount Ellsworth, in which the two have been named from a famous polar explorer, Lincoln Ellsworth.